


Share the bench with me

by moose_chan



Series: Second Rate Time Lord [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Oral, PTSD mentioned, Smut, Tail Sex, double vaginal sex, hands tied, magical girl mc with issues, magical mc, mentions of abuse, mentions of shibari, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moose_chan/pseuds/moose_chan
Summary: MC gets a bit more than just the initial offer for help from Barbatos when it comes to finding a quiet place to play the piano.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Second Rate Time Lord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762696
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Share the bench with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgent from start to finish
> 
> Porn comes after the music

The moon overhead continued to be a sight surreal, everlastingly present. No matter how many days she had been living in the Devildom it still felt off looking up at it during what was supposed to be daylight. 

It was as if time had ground to a halt and she was left hanging within a perpetual witching hour that offered little comfort.   
  


Then there was also how disconnected she felt. From her home, from her goddess, from her studies, from her own magic. _There has to be another way-_

She lifted her hand, attempting to pull a bit of Earth magic to her fingers. What should have come with the same ease as breathing was only a sluggish and muted spark. She watched it circle her upturned palm with a tired movement, lacking the usual brightness and warmth. Frowning, she dismissed it with a flick of her fingers. 

One thing she could attempt to reestablish a connection with herself was through music. Possibly this would be nothing more than a shot in the dark, but one she felt that it was worth the effort. She had to at least try. 

Standing outside the RAD music hall Daisy was thankful at how blessedly quiet it was. A vast improvement over the House of Lamentation. She tentatively made her way inside, her head moving back and forth as if on a swivel to take in all the new sights. Tentatively she followed the signs pointing her towards the practice rooms that were located in the back of the hall.

Brightly lit glass cases lined the walls. While she walked by she looked over what was on display. On exhibit was a vast, and quite possibly complete, collection of all the different instruments from throughout history. She paused, her fingers itching to run over the worn frets and strings. Despite her earlier goal, she felt herself lingering longer than she should. Daisy couldn't help but look over each placard in its entirety - it took a bit of effort to tear herself away and force herself to continue. She then was sidetracked by a few of the occupied rooms. Trying her hardest not to let her straggling become borderline weird, she listened to a few pieces that were being performed. In her defense, it was hard not to be distracted. 

The songs reminded her of home. 

Home before everything went to shit. 

It was ... nice. A calm feeling she desperately missed. 

Trying not to feel daunted by the lack of open music rooms, as she searched Daisy held onto the vain hope that she would be able to find one. But, it grew dim with each occupied practice room she walked past. Still, Barbatos had gone out of his way to make sure she would feel welcome here, and she wasn’t about to waste the opportunity he had given her. 

At the back of the music hall she finally came across an open room. Squaring her shoulders, she stood tall and pushed herself forward to open the door and slip into the room. All before she could chicken out and flee back in which the way she came. 

Taking a deep breath; she felt her earlier facade of strength crumble as the door to the practice room shut her inside. Unable to turn and look at the room just yet - she placed her forehead gently against the wood grain of the door. 

Holding a gulp of air deep in her lungs, she remained perfectly still until she felt the strain for fresh air grow until it became too much. The sensation that burned within her helped fight off the incoherent memories. Broken fragments of memories that threatened to rip their way out of the forced confinement she had locked them within. She fought to maintain control over the bright mask of smiles and sunshine she normally was able to keep firmly in place over her mental scars. 

Fears snarled and snapped at her heels, the howling of wolves echoed through the empty corridors of her mind. In that moment it was hard to reminded herself that she was free, that it was behind her. 

He couldn’t hurt her anymore. 

She stayed like that until she felt back in control again of her thoughts. That she was confident she could turn to face the piano without flinching. 

Trepidation leadened each step she took. As if cinder blocks were tied to the soles of her feet. Still she didn’t falter as she continued ever forward. Forcing one foot in front of the other, she knew rationally it was only a few steps. But it felt like she had walked a mile under the hottest sun. Time stretched out tangled and twisted until she finally was looking down at the bench. 

It was different this time than at the House.   
  


The practice room felt familiar; familiar meant certain memories had an easier time digging their claws deep within her. 

To achieve a way to merge reality with a bitter visage from her past. The low thrum was growing in her ears threatening to engulf her senses. Desperate to remain grounded, she fought it off in order to push herself out of reach of such thoughts. In an attempt to completely ground herself in the present, in what was real, she ran her fingers along the closed lid of the piano. Her distorted reflection gazing impassively in return despite the inner turmoil that rampaged beneath the surface. Daisy took a deep breath at the count of one, whispering the numbers up to ten before letting it all go - only to repeat the slow and familiar count over and over. 

When she felt was able to sit down at the bench, the first thing she did was reach down to tug at the delicate ribbon tied around her ankles. This allowed her in to gently kick her wedged shoes off and press her toes against the sharp cool sensation of the pedal. The old habit to play barefoot would never die no matter what happened to her. 

Before she could press her fingers to the keys, the soft click of the practice room door opening had her head shooting up in surprise. 

“Oh,” she blinked her wide eyes in a vain attempt to wrestle her inner thoughts back into place after the shock. After a few tries, her vision was able to focus on his thick green hair. This allowed her the moment she needed to differentiate reality from the harshly shaved head that haunted her nightmares. “Good evening Barbatos,” she felt her voice barely hold true and not crack as she bobbed her head in greeting. Daisy couldn’t help but toy with a corner of an ivory key, worrying it back and forth without actually putting any pressure against it as to not create a sound. 

“Good evening, Daisy,” he paused to give her a one over taking in the slight tremble to her fingers with a brief narrowing of his gaze. Her overreaction to the simple action of the door opening prompted him to begin to step back and bow as if to leave, “I hope I am not interrupting you,” he seemed to pause once he saw the look on her face, “If it is a bad time-”  
  


“No,” she admitted a bit too quickly, looking up with a silent imploring wish for him not to leave. She felt her fear taking on a different shape as he stepped away from her.

Deep breath, hold it. Calm. 

A forced, but faint, smile ghosted across her lips. She gave a final attempt to shake the past from where it weighed heavy against her neck. 

She needed to spend more time in the present. 

To let go of the rotten piece of rope that was holding her under. 

It had all been buried long ago, it was time to move on before she truly was alone. 

“It’s fine, please, come in. I do believe the last we spoke I offered to share the bench,” she scooted over to the left as she spoke. With a smooth and playful motion she tapped the tips of her fingers against the bench to indicate he should join her at the open spot that had been created for him. “If you have a moment, of course,”

”Indeed," he gave her a slight bow, relaxing just a hair to match her. "You honor me,” The formal move only had the smile on her face widening ever so slightly as she watched him approach with a far greater ease. 

Daisy waited for him to say something about her lack of footwear as he slid onto the bench next to her with the grace of a trained dancer. But any questioning looks given to him out of the corner of her eye were either ignored or brushed off with that infuriating serene smile of his. It was a bit of a squeeze for both of them to sit side by side on the narrow piano bench but they made it work with the shifting of their shoulders and tilting of their hips. As she ran her fingers along the ivory keys she jumped in surprise when she felt his gloved touch against the back of her hand. 

"Do you need me to lead the way?"   
  


  
'Lead me not into temptation,' Daisy thought to herself, 'for I can find the way myself.' Shaking her head, she turned to look up at him with the smile against her lips turning into one of mischief. "By all means. After you," she tilted her head down in deferment and started to remove her hands from the general vicinity of the keyboard to place them folded on her lap. Curiosity tickled at her mind. She wondered what he would play and she mulled over a few options she thought he would pick.   
  


Barbatos surprised her when he withdrew his hand, leaving the keyboard of black and white ivory free for her to have reign to do as she wished, "Ladies first,"   
  


She shifted so that she could make a slight teasing face up at him. His continued use of such stiff formalities around her only served to exasperate her. Though she suspected he knew this and took hidden delight in that fact. But she kept her tongue still, not voicing a retort to his mannerisms. Instead she only nodded solemnly, regardless of the playful look in her eye. She couldn’t help such a response to the stiff court manners that seemed ingrained in to his very core. Turning back to face the keyboard, Daisy forced herself to focus at the task at hand before she was caught staring for too long. 

Her hand was reaching for the keys as the opening stanza for what she wanted to play was already forming in her mind. As her fingers moved, the base line to a song from her college competition days sounded out, filling the room with the low melancholic song in E minor. How she loved the way it started off with her left hand in a slow muted winding roll. Leaning into the movement with her right as it joined, she took small comfort as to how easily the notes came to her despite it all. There had been a worry nagging at her, given how rusty she was and that she was playing from a memory she could not quite trust to lead her true. 

Yet none of that mattered as she felt herself becoming drawn in, slipping into the feeling of how her fingers felt against the cool kiss of the ivory. Everything else around the two of them faded into a white noise before disappearing entirely to the background, nothing more than a quiet rustling of curtains in the breeze as she fell headfirst into such familiarity. 

Chopin's 19th Nocturne had always been her favorite, how she could listen to that song evermore and never remiss the loss for any other piece of music. Everything about it sang to her soul. From the trills that grew steadily into a breaking crescendo that would then cascaded over the soundboard with such a fierceness that burned. Only then to have the sound die back to this quiet stilled moment that had her holding her breath until it too passed. It resonated within her, that wane back and forth from such a tempered violence to a whispered serenity. Playing this song was her one true attempt at obtaining any semblance of peace within the confines of her mind. 

How easily she could get lost in between the valleys created by the sound filling the music room. Her fingers ran up, dancing lightly against the keys as she truly let herself smile while she continued to play. To give a brief glimpse at just who she was without fear of any judgement in part from him. 

What drove her mad was that each time she moved to the right that her hand could hit the higher notes, she would brush against Barbatos. He didn't seem to mind that she constantly had to repeat at fluid intervals such an invasion to his personal space. But she could only assume this, given the fact that he didn't completely get out of the way as she moved back and forth across the keys. 

As the last few notes of the song trailed off, there was a tell tale growing flush that was working its way down her neck. Suddenly she felt relieved that she had worn her hair down. 

Once the final note had dissipated, it left in its wake a subdued moment. It hung in a delicate balance between them as they sat next to each other unmoving. She held her breath, waiting for it all to be shattered by her inadvertently saying the wrong thing.   
  


“You play beautifully,” he murmured as he shifted on the bench to look down at her.   
  


“Thank you,” she gently laughed with a dark undertone, “idle hands are the devil’s playground,”

"My Daisy," her self depreciating laugh was cut off as she felt the air forced to leave her lungs thanks to his words. A metaphorical punch to her gut that left her chest tight. Her lungs forgot how to work as the tips of his gloved fingers gently lifted her chin up. Barbatos tilted her head until it was just right for him to be able to lean down and brush his lips against hers unhindered.   
  


In that moment she wondered with her frazzled and short circuited brain if he had the ability to pause time. Since everything around the two of them came to a halt thanks to the fleeting touch of his lips against hers.   
  


"I apologize, if that was too forwar-" 

She felt herself moving as if on reflex before her brain could kick back online. Leaning up off the bench slightly, her toes pushing against the chill of the wooden floor so that she could cut off his words with a quick stolen kiss of her own. Her ability to reason had been taken by storm, everything washed away by the upheaval of logic. None of those emotions mattered to her. Not with what he was offering to her right then and there. 

"I don't mind at all," she regretfully broke away and started to lean back away from him. Yet he gave her no respite as he followed her movements, shifting on the bench as to not let his lips leave hers.

"Then," his lips brushed against hers once, then twice, "don’t run away before I've had a chance as to properly get a taste." His words were only a murmur against her lips as he moved to lift her off the bench. Barbatos grinned as he took in the look on her face while he shifted her with ease until she was positioned in a way so that she was straddling him.   
  


“By all means,” she murmured right back once she had composed herself in spite of the growing blush across her features to match his tone. This new position had them almost touching nose to nose. With a move she couldn’t resist, she leaned in such a way so that the tips of their noses could butterfly kiss. 

Letting a silent laugh leave her lips at his startled expression on his face when their noses touched, she felt herself fall back into his kiss. Daringly she gave the corner of his mouth a quick tentative lick. Unable to keep from grinning when he melted into her and matched her move with one of his own she moaned when she felt one of his hands run down her back. Opening her mouth slightly, he took a hold of the invitation and deepened their kiss but did not increase his pace despite how willing she was for more. He kept up the slow and methodical kisses with well timed passes of his tongue against hers. 

The feeling of his fingers moving up into her hair was intoxicating and she found herself subconsciously leaning back into his touch. A thing she craved most above all else. A language she spoke and understood fluently, but hadn't practiced in so long. Everything always came back to touch for Daisy. To touch and be touched. A sensory overload, a deprivation of touch. Her own hands were entwined together behind his back so that their forms were pressed tightly together. 

A shift of her hips had his eyes snapping open and breaking away from her lips. There was a slight glint to his eye that she craved to see more of. “Not here, my Daisy,” he ran his gloved thumb over her swollen bottom lip. The way his eyelids lower focusing in on her lips does something to her rational thought. The slight curl of his lips as he considers his next words almost ends her right then and there. “You deserve better-” he pauses as his smile grows, "-I want to take my time with you." 

How she resisted to voice the low whine in her throat. Barely. How wrecked she had to have looked in that moment. 

With a shift, she was moved and positioned to sit sideways on the bench. But she gave a startled noise when he moved to get up only to kneel before her. Taking a shoe in one hand, he ran the other down her exposed leg starting just below the hem line of her pleated skirt. Raising her foot up, he gently eased it into place. Then with nimble fingers he laced up the silk ties and tied it off with a perfectly executed bow. Daisy felt the unevenness of her breath as it hitched within her throat. Her eyes were glued to his hands as he worked. 

Barbatos didn’t look up as he ran his fingers down the opposite leg before repeating the process on her other foot. When he looked up at her from beneath his hair, she forgot how to breathe again. “I believe your legs would look magnificent tied completely up in silk,” he paused, letting his gloved fingers linger against her skin before he looked up at her from his position still kneeling at her feet, “if you would let me do the honors.”   
  


With her cheeks aflame a shade of red so deep she feared to talk least she stutter all she could muster was to nod. As Barbatos stood she fought to resist staring, a battle she lost, as she reached out to accept his offered hand. His low chuckle at her struggle didn’t bother her, it only got her plotting her own form of revenge. 

The walk back to her room was a blur of stolen kisses, hidden glances, and entwined fingers that never parted. It took longer than normal, but neither seemed to mind, not with the whispered promises that were passed back and forth as a teasing repertoire to drive the other mad.

When the door to her room closed behind her, she could only look up at him with anticipation for what was going to happen. She had wanted to take her time, to fully explore what he had to offer. For it to drag out with such anticipation that they both would crack under the strain. 

Barbatos leaned down and began to kiss her in earnest now that they were alone. His lips moved against hers in a way that left her weak, his gloves left her shivering with desire. 

When he leaned back, she watched him warily while she licked her swollen and bruised lips. With a glint to his eye, he held her gaze while he leisurely tugged each finger free from his glove before removing it entirely. Each measured movement was done for the sole purpose to tease - and it worked, by how utterly and completely mad was she driven. Her cheeks were flamed the deepest color red she had ever felt them turn. How she scrambled inwardly to keep her self focused, striving to put this all to a memory to never forget. 

Once his hands were free, he almost seemed reluctant to run his fingers across her skin. Reaching out, she touched the tips of her fingers to his. Neither dared to breathe a word in that tranquil moment as they watched their fingers entwine, the first true moment of feeling their skin against the other. 

“Daisy,” Barbatos whispered, his voice tender as he pulled her close. He let his nose run down her jawline, almost as if on instinct he needed to let his lips press against every inch of her skin. Leisurely his fingers worked each button of her uniform with such a deliberate slowness. As if he was disinclined to ever let the moment go, watching her skin become unwrapped and finally exposed to his gaze. 

She felt her eyes shut with a heathen’s delight. The pleasure he gave her as she felt his lips travel down her neck set her asunder. Alternating licks and nips had her gasping with faint and low pitched moans. The feeling of his breath against her skin left her light headed. Working her hands up into his hair, she ran her fingers through the strands as if encouraging him to never stop. 

Across her exposed shoulder he left a trail of half moon marks, indents of his teeth pressed and raw against her skin. He ran his tongue over the raised shapes, remiss in his exploration of the map to her hidden desires. Each catch of her breath, each moan that left her lips, he would linger to taste just what had set her off until it was burned forever constant in his memories.   
  


As he helped her slide out of her jacket, she felt the tender tremor to his fingers as they ran down her exposed arms. She opened her eyes with a hint of surprise that he would be as nervous as she. Even now he was careful, folding the piece of clothing and placing it on her desk as to not let it wrinkle.   
  


“What’s wrong?” A look of concern flashed across his features as she reached out to him.

”Come here,” her voice was mellow as he stepped into her embrace, her jacket left forgotten on her desk. Teasingly she stepped backwards all the while nipping at his lower lip to entice him to follow. Her smile grew as he laughed at her antics, relaxing just as she hoped he would. 

“What do you want,” he followed her as she backed her way across the room. His hands slid down her arms to rest against her hips, holding her to him in such a way that he kept her suspended within his hold and from tumbling backwards into the bed.   
  


Daisy shivered from the way his breath felt hot against her ear. Her whole body was taught, wound up in such a way she was about to snap from the tension building inside of her. “You,” she breathed the admission out loud as he released her, letting her fall back against her bed. 

“Me,” he looked down at her, that playful glint was back in his eye and she tilted her head to the side as she watched him. Raising her eyebrow at him, she silently watched him carefully undo each button to his uniform jacket. “What could you want from a humble butler such as myself,” 

Stretching out against her down comforter she never let her gaze leave his. A waking halcyon dream. That was where she was as she lay there watching him. If only for the night she could hold him, it would be enough. It would never be enough. “The same could be asked of what you could want from a mere ordinary human,” when she licked her lips, she couldn’t help but take delight in how captivated he was watching her while he continued to undress.   
  


“You my dear flower, are anything but ordinary,” he followed up his statement with a shrug of his shoulders, a fluid motion to remove the jacket from his frame. After he set it on the back of her desk chair, she felt transfixed as she watched him tilt his head back while he worked the full Windsor knot that was around his neck from side to side as to loosen it. 

Daisy leaned up to snag the tip of his tie. Impishly she tugged on it with a look to match in her eyes as she grinned up at him. "We both seem to have little faith in our own worth." As she tugged a bit harder to pull him down, she wrapped her legs around his hips to entice him further. "C'mere," she breathed out as he let himself be dragged down to brace his hands on either side of her on the bed. "I need your lips on mine again in order to possibly believe what you say to be true," her head tilted back and her mouth opened slightly to meet his lips with her own as he let himself go and crash against her. A tumbling of limbs and laughter, tongue in cheek jesting as they kissed. How she could melt into her bed never to leave it again. 

He leaned back to undo the remaining bit to the knot of his tie with one hand, he gave her a mischievous look of his own as he shifted his knees onto her bed. "Arms above your head, my flower." Unquestioningly she obeyed, eyes not leaving his as he worked the dark green silken material around her wrists. "Not too tight?" He tugged on it to test it, looking down at her questioningly. 

"Perfect," the word left her lips, a formless benediction of her desires brought to life by the way his touch felt against her skin. How malleable she felt in that moment, he could form her to his own personal inclinations and she could so eagerly comply to his every request. 

Barbatos met her delirious teasing with his own, shifting her hips with one hand as he trailed the other down the center of her chest. He let his fingers take their time and pause at each button, deftly undoing each one until the last one of her shirt was free. By the time he was done, she was lightheaded with want. The ache that demanded more rang out within her chest, how she yearned for more. Always more. There was a wildness that he had set aflame within her to match his own.

"Look at you," his voice rasped as if his throat was composed of nothing but shards of broken glass. His fingers hesitantly pushed a portion of her shirt to the side in order to expose more of her skin to his gaze. The foreign curse that left his lips as he ran his fingers up her stomach was guttural in his need. Daisy arched up into his touch, her fingers flexing against the silk material of his tie he had left entwined between her fingers. 

This was different than all the other times she had been with someone prior to this moment. For her, sex had been nothing more than a welcome distraction to the empty void inside of herself. To let others use her body as she used theirs in return. To wrap herself up in a moment before casting it aside when the next morning came. A way to fuck the distracting emotions out of her system until there was nothing left. But now, how different it felt. How she clung to his kiss - to the feeling of his touch. To simply wrap such things around her heart and never let him go. 

When his fingers teased along the top of her skirt, she easily lifted her hips to give him access to the zipper. With deft fingers he was able to tug the offending material away. It felt heaven sent to feel his how his touch could tease her as he ran his hands lightly against the tops of her thighs. The low hiss that escaped his lips indicated to Daisy the exact moment he had realized she wasn't wearing any panties. 

She could only shrug and give a playful wiggle of her hips. 

As he knelt down on the floor, he grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him with a decisive movement so that her ass was flush with the edge of the bed. He let his hands travel down the tops her legs until he could wrap a hand around her left foot. He lifted it and placed a kiss against the inside of her ankle. "I'm going to leave these on," he said more to himself in regard to her shoes as he leaned forward to work his way up placing delicate kisses against the inside of her leg. 

Daisy squirmed against the persistent feeling of his lips against her skin, yet she didn't dare make an attempt to close her legs. Instead she strained against the feeling, her legs taunt and shaking from feeling him so close yet denied the ability to touch him. The ache inside her had grown as his lips moved closer to her core. Barbatos lifted one leg in order to press against it as to open her further for him. Instead of diving right in, he took his time to trace unseen patterns with his tongue across the newly exposed skin for him to explore.

"Ah," he breathed out, "to finally have a taste,"

To hear how he craved her, wanted her, she needed him. "Please," was all she could manage under the weight of such revelations to her thoughts, to her own desires. It had sent her into a spiral, a craving to submit to in such a moment. Greedy for more, she yearned for everything he could give her. Anything he would be willing to part with.

That would push her over the edge. 

The feeling of his mouth against her skin as he worked his way into her folds had her arching up off the bed with each passing of his tongue. Her initial desire only a prelude for the inevitable that followed. Pleasure with pain. The way his mouth worked into her, his tongue alternating with teeth in such a way it turned her into a dripping and writhing mess. She loudly gasped his name as his fingers dug into the muscle of her thighs to hold her still. He gave her no moment to wonder what would come next as he pinned her to the bed. With a shift of his grip, she felt herself clench around two of his fingers as he pressed them into her. Tension coiled tight within her as she cried out at the intrusion. They easily became covered in her juices as his tongue continued to tease her clit with rapid flicking motions back and forth. Her thighs tightened and trembled from the strain as she clenched down hard on the gradual and easy thrust of his two fingers. 

"More," Daisy begged, "please, Barbatos, more," her head tipped back, throat exposed as her words cried out her craving for him. 

Barbatos paused, withdrawing his fingers and removing his mouth from between her legs. She practically cried in that moment of emptiness but was drawn short as she watched him lick his fingers clean with all the grace and charm of a predator. There was a hint of a smile on his lips as his eyes never left hers while he made sure not to miss a drop. 

Leaning forward, he leisurely crawled up from the spot between her legs until his lips were back against hers. Daisy could taste traces of herself against his lips and tongue, she marveled at how the two of them tasted blended together as such. Neither seemed to want to part, her hands wrapping around him only to run down his back and cup his ass encouragingly. With a dip of his hips, he pressed his covered erection against her. Each measured roll of his body had her gasping against his lips, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes from the over stimulation.

Teetering on the edge, there was nothing more she wanted than to come undone. His hands ran down her sides, his fingers rubbing against her skin as she pushed herself up against his touch. 

"Pants off, please," her voice was soft, a siren call for him to heed without question. 

Not wanting to let his hands leave her skin for too long, he made quick work of the remaining clothing he was wearing. Placing them safely out of the way, he let his tail wrap around her leg with a measured touch. As if he was disinclined to give her everything at once, but at the same time unable to resist telling her no. 

Practically singing out with pleasure, she let go of reason unable to maintain it no longer. The feeling of his cock pressed against the inside of her thigh she could only tremble, anticipating his next whim. As his lips brushed against hers, he whispered her name with such tenderness as he rolled his hips. Desperately, she tilted her hips in hopes that he would push into her. The sound of his low chuckle against the hollow of her throat only pushed her to struggle more to achieve her desire to have him inside her. 

"What sweet bliss," he pressed a kiss against her skin as he tilted his hips with the correct angle to press slowly inside of her. 

Daisy tilted her head all the way back, her eyes shut and mouth open in a silent scream to savor the feeling of him stretching her open. Her body struggled to adjust with each roll of her hips as he slowly eased himself in. Lost inside her own mind, she barely heard the murmuring of encouragement from him mixed in with soft swears and gentle kisses placed against her flush skin. His arms wrapped around her torso as he flexed his hips, easing himself ever so slowly in and out of her cunt. 

There was nothing more than what she wanted from him was his relentlessness in that moment. Moving her legs so that she could wrap them around her hips, she flexed against his cock hard when he was at his deepest within her. Grinning victoriously as he growled and bit down against the soft part of her shoulder - she winced but flexed again. The move earned her another hard bite, but she didn't stop until he had picked up the pace, fucking her in a way that she knew was going to leave her bruised and walking funny the next day. 

"Is that what you wanted," he emphasized with a hard thrust of his hips to each word. 

"Yes," she felt herself fall deeper within her mind. "Yes, that is," she cried out when the split end of his tail moved to flick against her clit. "Holy fuck-" she saw stars as he fucked his way through her first orgasm for the night. 

Barbatos swore again when he felt her clench and then flutter with his thrusting. He didn't slow, drawing out her orgasm until she was breathing hard and turning a brilliant shade of red. He let part of the tip of his tail tease against the edge of her cunt. Pushing it in, he took delight in how undone she came for him at the feeling of two objects in her wet and willing pussy. She looked positively filthy by the delight she took from such an act. He couldn't help but press more of his tail up into her dripping cunt, thrusting in and out as a counter to his cock. 

In her overstimulated state, and the unexpected feeling of his tail joining his cock, she came again with a loud cry of his name on her lips. Her hands were twisted in the sheets and sweet dripped down her face as he worked her through her second orgasm. She felt her whole body go limp once her orgasm had run through her nerve endings frying them to completion with bits of spark and fire. 

When his split tail teased against her ass, she came again with a cry. Unable to keep anything at bay from him, she shivered as his hips stuttered. "Daisy," he barely slowed his hips as he rolled his hips, "my Daisy," he said over and over until he shuddered with a cry of his own as he stilled. Wrapping himself around her tightly, he flexed his hips two more times before slowly withdrawing himself. 

Laying down next to her, he pulled her close as they both panted. Daisy felt her eyes flutter as he placed a kiss against her temple. "Let me clean you up,"

She could only murmur a feeble protest as he shifted to pick her up with a scoop of his arms. "Can't walk," she muttered into his shoulder, which to her dismay he only laughed at her pain. 

"I'll take care of you,-" he placed a few more chaste kisses against the side of her head, "-if you'll let me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long on an update for well, anything
> 
> Work sucks, writing porn is fun. Thank you for being patient with me. 
> 
> I promise I'm trying. Life has just....not been kind to me lately. 
> 
> Love you all


End file.
